Holiday Party
by OrangeMonkey7
Summary: The NCIS team goes to the annual holiday party.  Abby gets McGee drunk, while a mischievous medical assistant brings mistletoe to the party. Who will Jimmy choose as his victims? McAbby. Tiva.  Whole Team involved.


Summary: The NCIS team goes to the annual holiday party. Abby gets McGee drunk, while a mischievous medical assistant brings mistletoe to the party. Who will Jimmy choose as his victims and who won't need Mr. Palmer's help in the pursuit of love?

A/N: This was a holiday-ish fic. I hope you enjoy. Also, Chapter 2 of 'Stabbed' will be up in less than 2 weeks, hopefully.

"Eggnog!" Tony shouted aloud walking into the loud, crowded room with McGee. The younger agent rolled his eyes as he looked around to see the party hopping with drunken agents.

"Ugh. Holiday parties. Tony, please don't embarrass me," McGee pleaded.

"What are you talking about? It's a party. You're supposed to let loose, have fun, drink lots of alcohol! Everyone's coming this year; Abby, Ziva, Jimmy, Ducky. Hell, Ducky even got Gibbs to come." Tony led McGee through the maze of NCIS agents.

"I guess it can't be that bad; my life has been kind of sucky lately." He scanned the room for any familiar faces. So far; zilch.

"That's the spirit! Wait, what?" Tony looked at his friend, concerned by his statement.

"I mean my love life. Every girl I get involved with seems to want me dead or wants my money. Tony, what the fuck am I doing wrong?" Frustration had the better of him at this point.

"Ah, McNerd, love issues. You just gotta let loose tonight, like the cursing; that's a start! You're gonna need a drink… Or ten." Tony led them to the lonesome bar. Most of the people were either at their own tables, or dancing to the overly loud music.

"A martini. Shaken, not stirred." Tony did his best 'Bond' impersonation which scored a tired look from the bartender.

"I'll just have a beer, thanks." McGee nodded as thanks to the bartender.

"To a night of booze and getting laid!" Tony said as he tapped his glass with McGee's bottle.

"To that." McGee agreed, as they downed their sorrows together. McGee shook his head in realization. "Wait, getting laid?" McGee was confused.

"Yeah, get some sex tonight, Probie. That's why we came together, I thought. You know, I could be your 'wing man'… " Tony looked at him questioningly.

"Oh." McGee didn't think about that.

"You sound very enthusiastic, McParty-pooper." Tony leant over to his partner gingerly to whisper in his ear. "Are you gay?"

McGee's eyes widened in exasperation, and he almost fell off his bar stool.

"What? No! I just… didn't think I'd be doing that tonight. But now that you've said it, I wouldn't mind meeting someone tonight. It's been a while, you know." The slim agent looked down at his beer as he confessed that fact to his partner.

Tony laughed. "Of course it has, Elf Lord."

"Tony, come on man. It's the holidays. Could you please not make fun of me for that, especially if I'm trying to get some tonight? I don't need that vibe. Plus, I get more than you think." McGee smirked, punching Tony in the shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on." Tony gestured over to the crowd of people dancing.

"Wait, am I dressed okay?" He gestured towards his usual gray suit and holiday Santa hat.

Tony gave McGee a look of disappointment.

"Yes Darling, your butt looks perfectly fine in that."

"Tony…"

"McModel, I am not giving you fashion advice."

"It's just… I didn't think that… _that_ would be the outcome of this party."

"Yeah. At least you wore a slimming suit today; not one of those grandpa one's." McGee gave him an unimpressed look as Tony stood in his way to stop him. "Loosen up your tie a bit." Tony patted the younger agent's shoulder and grabbed his tie to loosen it.

McGee slapped his hand away. "Tony, people are staring. They think we're gay."

"Oh, sorry. I get a little 'touchy feely' with alcohol." Tony shared an over-exaggerated expression with McGee, who just stared at his slightly tipsy partner.

McGee loosened up his tie and straightened his bright red Santa hat. Tony simply tugged on his black suit as the two walked into the crowd.

"You dance like you've been clubbing, McNerd. How can this be?" Tony poked McGee in the chest.

"What? I've gone clubbing." McGee answered, surveying the room for a girl.

"Uh huh. I'm going to get a beer. Want one?" Tony asked.

"Yeah." McGee answered half-heartedly as he kept scanning the room.

A few minutes later, Tony returned with the two beers. He handed one to McGee, who had spotted Abby. He took the beer and walked over to chat with her.

"Hey, Abbs."

"Tim!" Abby responded. McGee could tell she was already pretty drunk, based on the fact that she pinched his ass as she hugged him.

"How has your night been?" He took a swig of his beer as he waited for her to unlatch herself from him.

"Good, there are some hot guys here." Abby removed one hand from McGee's ass to pat his shoulder.

"Speaking of hot guys, you're looking pretty steamy tonight Timmy," Abby slurred as she stepped back to take in the sight before her. McGee could look the part when he put some effort in, and loosing weight had definitely helped that.

McGee smirked at her drunkenness; he did find it quite amusing. He hadn't had someone grab his ass since…well; none of his girlfriends did that. He flashed back to when they had sex in her coffin that one time. What could he say; she liked to grab his ass.

"I see you're a touchy-feely drunk."

"Yep; you know it." Abby leant next to McGee's ear and licked it, quietly moaning his name, "Timmy."

"Whoa, Abbs. We can't- I mean, I want to, but we really shouldn't. You're drunk and I'm-" McGee began to panic. He didn't want to scare her away, but he didn't want to take advantage of her like this.

"What's the matter, McGee? You don't want to it with me?" Abby frowned in spectacular style, almost comically. "It's not just the drunkenness, Timmy. I have dreams about you," She opened her eyes wide and pointed to his chest, "And me," her hand swung around to point at herself, "And handcuffs." McGee chose this time to interrupt.

"Abbs… Really?" McGee was intrigued and pleased. "I mean, I do aswel, but I can't right now."

"Come here." Abby pulled him over to the bar.

"What are you doing?" McGee was worried as to where this was headed. Abby held onto his shoulder as she stood at his side, leaning heavily on him. She began to trace lost patterns on his chest as she struggled to stay standing.

McGee saw Tony approach him. He looked surprised to see Abby in the state that she was.

"Hey, Probie. I hope you didn't get her drunk just so you could take her home..."

"What? I would never! She got herself drunk and then started coming on to me. Why would I- I mean, it's Abbs and I-" McGee scrambled to explain himself.

"Uh huh. Stop being so uptight. What did I say? Let loose, have a little fun, get a little drunk. It's a party, so just take a break from being the smart and responsible one." Tony winked and walked away, spotting Ziva as he crossed the room.

"Yeah, right." McGee mumbled to himself.

"Here, take these shots. Get drunk." Abby motioned to the five shots of tequila on the table. As she moved behind him, using his back as support. She leant down after he took his first shot and sucked on the back of his neck. McGee leaned back into her unconsciously.

"Your skin is so soft, Timmy." He mumbled incoherently as he decided to take Tony's advice and tilted his head back for his second shot.

Meanwhile, across the dark room, Tony approached Ziva. Both were slightly drunk, but not as drunk as Abby.

"Tony." Ziva smiled as she broke away from the young field agent with whom she was dancing with.

Tony stared into her dark, mahogany orbs for a moment before continuing.

"Ziva, how's the party?"

"Great. Did you see Abby hopping McGee?" Ziva smiled watching McGee get drunk.

"'Jumping', Zi. She was 'jumping' McGee. And yeah, I did. Do you think McGee will succumb to her drunk pleads?" He stood next to her, their sides touching.

"Based on the fact that he is letting her get him drunk, I would say he has already made up his mind." Ziva explained, "Not that I think McGee needs to be drunk to get her, he is just worried about their friendship too much whilst he is sober."

"Uh huh. Well, I'm happy for them if they do get together. McGee needs a woman in his life that isn't just a pretty picture on a computer screen." Tony grinned as he saw Abby feel his friend up and down.

"Me too."

"Zi, we are way too sober. Want some drinks?" Tony gestured towards the bar.

"Yes." The duo headed to the bar as McGee and Abby stumbled to the dance floor.

With the amount of alcohol McGee had ingested, it was a miracle he was able to stay on his feet. His body was more relaxed, and he was dancing to the beat of the music with his arms around Abby's waist. She had her arms around his neck, with her face against his shoulder. A slow song had come on, leaving Abby in heaven. All she wanted to do was to be close with McGee, and right now was perfect.

After three minutes of swaying slowly in Tim's arms, she felt a wave of excitement surge through her as an upbeat song pounded through the speakers. McGee stepped back and started to jump in time with the music. He spun her around by her hips and stepped back into her, moving in time with her.

"Hey, Timmy?" Abby shouted over her shoulder.

"Yeah?" McGee had to shout to hear himself.

"Do you know what would make this party even greater?" Abby's tone turned seductive.

"What?" McGee kept his eyes on her neck, and the soft, silky skin of her bare shoulder.

"This." Abby spun back around and held on to his shoulders, attempting to steady him. She watched as his eyes turned from a light, playful green to a dark, more lustful shade. She leant up on her toes and crushed her lips against his. Her hands gripped the lapels of his suit jacket, pulling him closer. He forced her hips flush up against his as they deepened the kiss.

Abby traced her tongue over Tim's lips wanting to taste him, desperately. He opened his mouth and granted her access. They fought for dominance as he pulled one of her legs up and around his hip, so she was straddling him. Neither one of them cared that others were watching, they were lost in each other's embrace.

After a good minute of making-out, they navigated their way into a corner to continue their endeavors.

Back at the bar, Tony and Ziva were both tipsy, but not as drunk as the love-struck duo making out in the corner of the room. Tony removed his jacket and slung it over his bar stool as they moved their way through the crowd, finding a comfortable place to talk and dance.

"So, how's Ray doing?"

"Tony, can we not talk about our relationships right now? It is a party, I want to take my head off those issues. I am sure you and E.J.-" Tony interrupted.

"It's 'mind', and yeah I get it." Tony answered quickly, not wanting to go into detail about E.J. and how she left him alone to die in that alley.

Ziva looked at him curiously.

"You want to take your 'mind' off those issues, not 'head'."

"Oh." She smiled at him as they listened to the soft, yet quirky song.

Breaking the silence, Tony asked, "Aren't Gibbs and Ducky supposed to be here?"

"Yes, I saw them earlier. They are…" Ziva scanned the room for them, "There they are!" Ziva pointed to a couch well away from the dance floor where Gibbs and Ducky were chatting casually. "I wonder what they are talking about."

"Beats me." Tony furrowed his brow as he watched his boss converse with their medical examiner.

"What do you think they're talking about, Jethro?" Ducky asked Gibbs as he took a quick glance at Ziva and Tony.

"Us." He looked down at his glass of bourbon and swirled it around before taking another sip.

"Well then, what do you think of your team?" Ducky poured himself another glass of the dark bronze liquid.

"What do you mean, Duck?"

"I mean the relationships they hold between each other. Anthony and Timothy's bickering; Anthony and Ziva's… partnership," Ducky stumbled at the way to describe the relationship between Tony and Ziva. "Timothy and Abigail's friendship."

"Well, DiNozzo and McGee may bicker like a married couple, and fight over everything, but they care for each other. They wouldn't hesitate to do anything for each other. Tim knows it's all out of love." Jethro smiled to himself thinking about the time where McGee saved Tony's ass in that parking garage.

"What about Tony and Ziva?"

"They care for each other like no other partners I've seen. Under his goofy, cocky exterior Tony has a big heart. They fit well together." Gibbs added. "Can we talk about something else, Duck?"

"Yes, but first, one more thing."

Gibbs sighed. "Shoot."

"What about Abby and McGee? I mean I know they had something, or at least tried something years ago, and you saw them earlier this evening..." Ducky was referring to Abby clinging to McGee, and the kiss they shared.

"It's different for them. They don't put their lives on the line for each other every day. They don't rely on one another to have their back, 'twenty-four-seven'. If they start dating, it won't be as dangerous as if Tony and Ziva started dating. I guess I would be okay with them together." Gibbs took another swig of bourbon.

"I see. Oh, Mr. Palmer. How nice of you to join us."

"Hi Dr. Mallard, Agent Gibbs." He nodded towards Gibbs as a sign of acknowledgment.

"Duck, Palmer, I'm going to head home for the night. Have a good Christmas."

"Yes, you too Jethro." Ducky smiled and turned to his assistant.

"Mr. Palmer, I'm glad you came. What do you plan on doing for the rest of this party?" Ducky questioned the young man.

"You know the bet that Abby and I had? She bet that I couldn't get Tony and Ziva, and her and McGee together tonight, so I'm here to prove her wrong." He pulled his hands out from behind his back to reveal the mistletoe he was holding.

"Ah. I see you are playing Cupid tonight. Well, good luck with that Mr. Palmer." Ducky grinned.

"Thanks, doctor. Oh, have you seen Abby and McGee?" Palmer decided who his first prey of the night would be.

"Yes." Ducky gestured to the corner where they were making out and added, "I don't think they'll need any help from you after all."

"Oh. Well, thank you and see you later!" Palmer walked off to find his next victims; Tony and Ziva. He smiled as he watched them chat away at the back of the dance floor.

He confronted them, hiding the mistletoe.

"Hey, guys. Merry Christmas!"

"Thank you, Merry Christmas to you too." Ziva and Tony both smiled at him.

"How's it going?" Palmer squeaked innocently.

"Great!" Tony tried to imitate the tiger from those 'Frosted Flake' commercials.

"Well, I have something for you guys." Palmer grinned evilly as he pulled out the mistletoe from behind him.

"Wait, no!" Tony gasped, exaggerating the 'o'.

"What?" Ziva stared at Tony, completely confused as to why Palmer had a small plant in his hand.

"Seriously?" Tony couldn't believe his partner didn't know about kissing under the mistletoe. "Have you watched any holiday movies?"

"Oh. That's mistletoe, yes?"

"Uh huh." Tony looked relieved when she finally pieced it together.

"No, Jimmy. No."

"Oh, come on guys. It's Christmas. Just one kiss?" Jimmy seemed to enthusiastic for this.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other, contemplating whether or not it was a good idea. Ziva flashed back to their kiss under cover and looked back at Tony. The corner of his mouth curled up slightly as they continued gazing at each other, unable to break the connection.

"Uh, guys?" Palmer was hopelessly confused at the situation.

"Oh." Tony looked deeply into her dark orbs, searching for her answer. Her eyes were wide, and they sparkled with intensity as she looked back, hoping he could understand what she was hinting.

Tony nodded his head slightly, acknowledging her silent answer. He watched her expression soften as he placed his hands on her waist, pulling her gently up against him. She laid one hand on his chest as the other rested on the crook of his neck, her thumb reaching up and stroking the stubble under his jaw.

She looked up at him sweetly as she bit her lip, a small smile playing on her features. Slowly, and slightly hesitantly, Tony leant in. He hovered over her lips, feeling the warmth of her breath caress his mouth. He couldn't believe he was doing this. The moment he had dreamt about for the past seven years was about to happen. He was going to kiss the woman of his dreams.

He closed the small distance between them, brushing his lips over hers. He caught her top lip between his and felt her sigh in to the kiss. He pulled her as close to him as he could, his hands moving up her torso and then back down to rest on her hips. Her hand crept around to play with the hairs on the back of his neck. Her touch sent shivers up his spine, challenging him to stay steady on his feet.

Sensing that Palmer was still next to them, Tony gently broke away from the kiss. They still stood in each other's arms as they turned their heads to Palmer.

"Was that..?" Tony struggled for words, still trying to comprehend that he had just kissed Ziva.

"Ah, yeah. You guys did well... Merry Christmas." Palmer looked back and forth awkwardly between the pair, deciding to leave them alone.

Tony looked back to Ziva. She looked so beautiful standing in his arms. He never wanted this moment to end.

"Tony?"

"Yeah?" He watched as she leant up and kissed him again, this time more passionately. Her arms looped around his neck as he reflexively stroked her back. They stumbled back into the wall, and Tony spun them so Ziva was between him and the wall. He felt her tongue trace the shape of his lips, so he opened his mouth willingly. He slid his tongue against hers. She tasted of tequila and something sweet. Whatever it was, it was heaven.

On the other side of the room, McGee and Abby were still making out. His eyes wandered across the room as Abby left a trail of kisses down his neck. His gaze settled on a couple at the back of the room, and realized it was Tony and Ziva.

"Oh my God."

"Timmy?" Abby stopped kissing him and looked up to meet his gaze. "You okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Just startled by something." McGee tried not to think about his coworkers making out on the other side of the room.

Ziva pulled herself up against him, wrapping her legs around his waist to straddle him. Tony's hands rubbed up and down her thighs, holding her up against him. In between kisses, Tony began to speak.

"Ziva, we should probably…"

"Stop…" She sounded as breathless as he did.

"Yeah…" He began to kiss behind her ear as she ran her hands through his hair.

He stopped kissing her and rested his head next to hers.

"We probably shouldn't-"

"Tell anyone." Her breath was heavy against his neck as he lowered her to the ground.

"Exactly." Tony exclaimed.

Ziva glanced over at McGee and Abby in the corner.

"How are they are still making in?" Ziva looked surprised, to say the least.

"'Out', and I have no idea. I'd hate to see what they're like in bed." Tony wrapped his arm around Ziva's waist unconsciously as they walked over to the energetic couple.

Tony coughed, breaking up McGee and Abby's kiss.

"Oh!" McGee immediately backed away from Abby, blushing from getting caught.

"Chill, McGoo. Do you see any of us running to Gibbs?" McGee stood there in silence, realizing Gibbs had probably left a while ago.

"Guys, I'm hungry! Let's go get some food!" Abby was still full of energy, jumping over to McGee to hold his hand.

Tony and Ziva gazed at each other, looking for an answer to Abby's proposal. Tim was watching them after what he saw earlier, trying to read their expressions. Tony's arm on Ziva's waist gave them away. McGee huffed and smirked.

Tony instinctively turned his head around.

"What?" Tony questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"You." McGee replied, cocky. "Something happened between you and Ziva. I saw it." McGee motioned with his eyes to Tony's arm.

"And? You don't think everyone in the room saw you and Abby tongue sexing each other?" Tony mocked.

"Yeah, but so were you." McGee huffed back.

Ziva was tired of the banter. "Guys, come on. It is a party, you can bicker all you want Monday."

The two agents were still exchanging their best death glares, and if Ziva didn't act soon, she knew there would be a fight. Instinctively, Ziva grabbed Tony's shoulders and turned him to face her. She captured his lips with hers in a passionate kiss. He hummed in surprise and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.

Both Abby and McGee were taking in the situation in front of them with blank faces.

Tony pulled away breathing heavily. He cleared his throat before continuing. "Yeah, so food?" He smiled at the thought of the night ahead.

"Sure. Let's get out of here." McGee agreed. He wrapped his arms around Abby, pulling her close to him and placing a kiss on her cheek.

Tony looked down at Ziva who looked back at him with a cheeky grin. They were in for a wild night.

**REVIEW! It means a lot to me all the feedback I get, so review away! Thanks, and again I hope you enjoyed this fluffy oneshot!**


End file.
